


Gentle Talent

by ZynoZello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke, F/M, Happy Anders (Dragon Age), How Do I Tag, It's bad, Smut, i havent written smut in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Anders loves everything about Hawke, especially in bed.





	Gentle Talent

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SMUT IN SO LONG FRIG

Hawke was always polite even if the situation was horribly overwhelming and stressful. She was even polite with Sebastian and Fenris and  _ she was a mage _ .

 

It amazed Anders and he often told her she had a gentle talent then proceed to joke about she could use her powers for evil which would earn a warm laugh from her.

 

Don't even get him started on her laugh, her real, genuine laugh that always emitted from her after he told a joke, even if it was terrible. Maker, did he love her for that. And the kisses she gave him after her laughter subsided? It made him believe she was a Maker send.

 

She was heaven. She smelled of these flowers, always. Even when she lived with her uncle down in Lowtown, she smelled of those precious flowers. When he had asked how she smelled so beautiful, she said something along the lines of lilac and scent. He was too focused on her lips. They seemed softer that day,  _ looked  _ softer. He was tempted to cradle her face in his hands and kiss her, right then and there.

 

When she had noticed him drifting off, she smiled and grabbed his hand, saying that he could just tell her if the subject bored him. It didn't. Nothing she could talk about would bore him because her voice went straight to his head and his heart, which yearned for her. But he couldn't say that at the time, he had to stay in control. 

 

But now? Now he could kiss her all day, plant kisses all over her face and body. Whisper how much he loved her each night and the things he would do for her, to her. 

 

When those dirty words fell from his lips, she would let out a soft gasp and look at him with wide eyes. She would grab his hand and pull it to her lips, giving him a gentle kiss on the knuckle before saying, “the things you whisper will be my undoing, my love.”

 

He would allow a smirk to find its way onto his face and he would move so he hovered over her. She would reach up and tangle her hands in his her before leaning up, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. They would stay like that for a moment, gentle kisses shared before his hand would begin to roam her body, following the curves down to her thigh where he would begin to rub gentle circles with his thumb, just close enough to tease her. Her kisses would begin to become more heated and her leg would wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

His lips would meet her’s one last time before he kissed her neck, traveling down to her collarbone before catching one of her nipples in his mouth. She would let out a moan and arch into him as her fingers got caught in his hair, simply holding it as his tongue teased her. She let out soft pleas, begging him to go lower, asking him to touch where she needed it most. He would answer by kissing his way down his stomach before his tongue met the small bundle of nerves. She cried out and her hips lifted off the bed, begging for more. He obliged, easing two fingers into her and curling  _ just  _ right to hit the spot that made her scream and writhe under him. As his tongue continued to move in harmony with his fingers, undoing her, she tangled her hands in his hair, guiding him closer to her.

 

“Anders, more, please,” she would say, pleading through her moans that increased in volume as he worked.

 

“Tell me what you want, love,” he hummed, his eyes meeting hers.

 

“I want you,” she pleaded. He smirked, needing no more. He moved up to her and planted a kiss on her lips, her slick still on his lips. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, her sex brushing against his cock as she moved which caused him to groan.

 

“Maker, you undo me,” he said before easing into her. She threw her head back as a moan escaped her lips. He attacked her exposed neck with his mouth, gently nipping at her skin.

 

He moved his hips slowly, making small circles as he thrust into her. He wanted her to feel as pleasured as possible. He wanted her to feel as he did every time she was around. He wanted his scent ingrained in her memories, like her’s was in his. He wanted the noises he made to be what she thought when she was alone, as was her’s.

 

“Anders, please,” she called out and moved her hips up, begging for more friction.

 

“As you wish,” he said and sped up his movements. He let his mouth travel down to her breasts, his lips finding her nipple and teasing it with his skillful tongue.

 

Her moans elevated in volume as her muscles tightened around him, drawing him closer to orgasm.

 

“Anders, I need,” she panted, her hands gripping tightly at the sheets. He nodded in understanding and rolled his hips a little more and positioned her hips  _ just  _ right, leaving her moans elevated to screaming.

 

He felt her muscles tightening until they snapped, her release driving him to orgasm. She yelled his name to the heavens followed by a string of curses as he rode out their orgasm, relishing in the pleasure it brought.

 

He let out a breath as his orgasm finished and eased out of her. He fell to his side and brought her to him, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. She let out a content noise and smiled. 

 

“Anders, darling,” Hawke’s voice brought him back to reality, where they sat by the fire, warming their bodies after the cold and long day they had. “You were away for a while.”

 

“I was thinking of what I would do to you tonight,” he said, a smirk gracing his lips.

 

She let out a sharp breath. “You will be my undoing,” she said.


End file.
